The primary purpose of lubrication is separation of solid surfaces moving relative to one another, to minimise friction and wear. The materials most frequently used for this purpose are oils and greases. The choice of lubricant is mostly determined by the particular application.
Lubricating greases are employed where heavy pressures exist, where oil drip from the bearings is undesirable or where the motion of the contacting surfaces is discontinuous so that it is difficult to maintain a separating film in the bearing. Because of design simplicity, decreased sealing requirements and less need for maintenance, greases are almost universally given first consideration for lubricating ball and roller bearings in electric motors, household appliances, automotive wheel bearings, machine tools or aircraft accessories. Greases are also used for the lubrication of small gear drives and for many slow-speed sliding applications.
Lubricating greases consist primarily of a fluid lubricant, such as an oil, and a thickener. Essentially, the same type of oil is employed in compounding a grease as would normally be selected for oil lubrication. Fatty acid soaps of lithium, calcium, sodium, aluminium and barium are most commonly used as thickeners.
Due to ever increasing demands for higher performance, it would be desirable to provide greases which exhibit improved lubrication properties, and in particular, reduced oil bleeding, improved shear stability and increased grease lifetime.